Entre cuerdas y cerezos
by RoFer
Summary: ―No fue tan difícil.―No eres tú el que saldrá en las fotos. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado dejando a Sakura sin palabras. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.―Cambiarás de idea cuando las veas.Y diciendo eso la besó. /SasuSaku. OC. AU / Nudo II: Tentación
1. Nudo I: Invitación

Ese hombre le mostró un camino donde su vida nunca mas volvería a ser la misma. Cuerdas, nudos, y la mas hermosa de las tentaciones.

¿Se dejaría llevar solo por sus instintos?

Es el arte de las ataduras.

_Shibari._

_._

_._

**Advertencia:** ** OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explícito.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**E**_ntre cuerdas y cerezos_

_por __**R**_o_**F**_er

.

.

.

**N**_udo _**I**: _Invitación_

.

.

.

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí.

El lugar era muy chic, demasiado lujoso para su gusto. No era su ambiente para nada. Una casa cinco veces más grande que su apartamento, asientos de cuero, cuadros colgados de Renoir y Van Gogh, alfombras persas y una enorme piscina que mas bien parecía un campo de fútbol. Por no decir de las enormes habitaciones, la cocina y los baños. Demasiado para ella.

―¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!

Pero todo lo hacía por esa rubia que gritaba. Ino Yamanaka, modelo profesional y su mejor amiga. Amiga de la infancia, de la escuela y casi casi una hermana.

Ino agitó los brazos saludándola mientras que a su lado se encontraba un fotógrafo de una revista conocida. George Smith era su nombre. Ambos estaban coordinando lo que sería su próxima sesión o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró cansada a la vez que respondía el saludo sonriéndole. Un brisa fría rozó sus largos cabellos rosas desordenándolos. Se peinó de forma mecánica en tanto que caminaba por el borde de la piscina. Ella, Sakura Haruno, una joven sencilla, trabajadora y dueña de pequeña pastelería no tenía razón de estar ahí. Sentía verdaderamente que debía estar trabajando, había tantas cosas por hacer. Y mas aún después de enterarse que un gran cargamento de valiosa mercancía de demoraría en llegar. Esas cerezas lo eran todo.

Viendo el agua cristalina de la piscina se puso a pensar en todo lo que había conseguido. _Sweet Cherry_ era una pastelería que poco a poco se estaba haciendo un nombre en el barrio de Shibuya de la capital, Tokio. Las tartaletas de cerezas eran la especialidad de la casa. Gracias a las recetas que habían pasado de generación en generación por la familia Haruno, Sakura logró desarrollar sus dotes culinarias. Todo se lo debe a sus genes de familia y a la dedicación.

Aish, tenía que preparar ese pedido desde ahora. Toda la culpa la tenía Naruto, ese bocazas que no tenía reparos en meterse en donde no lo llaman.

―Ten cuidado.

Dio un respingo asustándose de sobremanera y provocando que diera un mal paso. Quizo darse la vuelta pero se dio cuenta que estaba a un paso del borde de la piscina. Lo sabía, estaba a punto de caerse en el agua, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero éste nunca llegó. El extraño fue más ágil de lo que se imaginó. Un brazo musculado la rodeó evitando que tropezara. Sentía como si tuviera un cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su pecho.

Se sentía extrañamente confortable. Protegida.

Tonto sentirlo, porque era la primera vez que lo veía. Mentira, aun no lo había visto y solo su tacto fue suficiente para que la desestabilizara.

Admiración, curiosidad y adrenalina aun corría por su cuerpo. Del mismo modo que un calor comenzaba a hervir dentro de su mismo centro. Era incorrecto pero ese extraño que aun la sujetaba tenía la fragancia mas maravillosa de todas. Era el mismo aroma de esos bombones de chocolate y menta que le gustaba preparar. Ese tipo de bombones que no te empalagan. Fresco, intenso con ese saborcito de menta que te deja con ganas de más.

Sintió la espalda chocar contra su pecho. La calidez de su torso la inundó dejando de lado todo vestigio de rigidez y miedo. Sin embargo, una mano de dedos largos y fuertes comenzó a moverse como si estuviera palpando todo lo que tocaba. Sakura aguantó la respiración demasiado impresionada, dejó que ese tacto extraño continuara su inspección. El brazo que la salvó ahora estaba tenso, acariciando toda la extensión de su piel cubierta por su camiseta. Pero no se detuvo, esos dedos sondearon el borde de uno de sus pechos. Sakura gimió demasiado ruborizada, ese acto fue demasiado atrevido incluso si resultaba muy tentador. Demasiado atrevido y tentador.

―¡N-no…!

Sin pensar y totalmente avergonzada, Sakura se alejó empujándolo. Volteó el cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para poder encararlo pero en consecuencia se metió en otro embrollo. En su afán por librarse del extraño, perdió el equilibrio otra vez. Tonta de ella al no darse cuenta del suelo resbaladizo, ahora ambos caerían al agua. Espléndido, Sakura.

Por inercia y agarrándose de lo primero que encontró, no dudó en abrazarse del cuerpo que tenía mas cerca. Sorpresa suya fue sentir que antes de lo que esperaba estaba siendo abrazada y protegida del agua.

.

.

.

―¿Dónde está Sakura?

―¿De quién hablas Ino? Ah, tu amiga. ¿No estaba por la piscina?

―Sí, estaba. Pero ya no la veo. ¿Qué estará hacien…? OH POR DIOS….

Sakura escuchó los gritos de Ino mientras trataba de acercase al borde de la piscina. Infelizmente no sabía nadar ni michi. Algo que Ino siempre le advirtió que sucedería y ella jamás se dio el trabajo de aprender. Sin embargo, alguien la ayudó: el extraño. Gracias a él llegó a una de las escalerillas de la piscina logrando salir. Estaba empapada y toda su ropa estaba traslúcida. Chaqueta, Camiseta, vaqueros, botines…felizmente su morral estaba a salvo en la sala de estar.

Helada hasta los huesos, vio como Ino iba corriendo a su encuentro. Había cogido una toalla para resguardarla del frío espantoso que comenzaba a tener. Mientras se secaba, Sakura intentó ver al extraño con olor a menta y chocolate. Nunca antes alguien la había ayudado de esa forma. Sentía tanto fastidio como curiosidad. Se sentía orgullosa de ser lo suficientemente independiente para no depender de nadie (excepto en el agua) Pero no podía dejar de agradecerle.

La figura de George, el amigo fotógrafo de Ino de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo, se acercó preocupado.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, gracias.

―Felizmente Sasuke estaba cerca. Iré a ver como está.

―¿Sasuke? ―repitió Ino un tanto sorprendida

George sonrió amigablemente mientras se dirigía hacia el moreno. Sakura sintió como todo lo que se encontraba su alrededor desaparecía.

Ahora sabía su nombre. _Sasuke._

Ese moreno de figura increíble se volvió el centro de todo. Jalaba tanto la vista que resultaba aturdidor. Era como cuando conocía una nueva receta de cocina y necesitara descubrirla, prepararla…y finalmente probarla.

Ok, Sakura, eso fue demasiado en…_doble sentido_. Demasiado tiempo con Naruto y se te pega lo idiota.

Sin embargo, no era ciega y sabía aceptar que la belleza, muy rara vez vista en su círculo de amigos, era mejor apreciarla lo mas que se pudiera. Hombres apuestos como él eran…_diferentes_. Cabellos revoltosos y tan negros como las alas de un cuervo la dejaron sin aliento. Nunca había visto un tono tan puro como ese. Era más alto de lo que parecía y mojado de pies a cabeza no dejaba de lucir fuerte, intimidante, doblemente oscuro y atractivo.

Definitivamente era modelo. Sin dudas.

Ino murmuró el nombre de nuevo dubitativa. Como si necesitara corroborarlo de alguna forma. Suspiró aun preocupada―¿Pero qué pasó frentona? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

―Nada Ino, tropecé y ese hombre, Sasuke, me ayudó. ―alzó una ceja viendo el ceño arrugado de su amiga. Lucía un tanto inquieta. Raro, muy raro. Ino nunca está inquieta a no ser que sea por una buena razón.

La risa estridente de George interrumpió su conversación. Estaba mofándose del moreno todo campante. Se notaba que eran amigos.

―Si quieres nadar en la piscina mínimo quítate la ropa.

―Lo intentaré, la próxima vez.

George le lanzó la toalla mientras seguía partiéndose de la risa. Sasuke comenzó a secarse eficazmente con rápidas pasadas. El agua acumulada en su cabello y cuello fueron secándose dejando ver su rostro al descubierto. Esto hizo que la boca de Sakura se secara. Maldita sea, sin duda era más atractivo de lo que llegó a imaginar. Muchísimo más.

―Y trata también de no gilearte(1) a mis visitas―señaló George señalando de forma obvia a la aún húmeda Sakura.

―Eso es algo que no podré cumplir.

El moreno fijó su mirada en unos brillantes ojos verdes que no habían dejado de observarlo en todo momento. Mayormente mostraba indiferencia y fastidio ante esa fijación que tenían las personas en verlo sin parpadear. Especialmente mujeres. Era tan molesto ser algo parecido como un raro espécimen de feria, que lo irritaba de sobremanera. Pero esa mirada era distinta.

Directa, con una pizca de admiración y sin miedo de por medio.

Curiosa.

Algo dentro de él se agitó.

George arqueó una ceja extrañado. Su amigo no tendía a actuar así y mas por una extraña, a no ser que…

―Mierda, la cámara.―el fotógrafo se meció los cabellos asustado. ―No me digas… Mierda, mierda. Quieres decir que te lanzaste con la amiga de mi modelo a la piscina y ¡¿no te quitaste el maletín con la cámara?!

Sasuke no perdió el contacto visual con la pequeña mujer a solo unos pasos de distancia. Solo atinó a encoger un hombro como si haber perdido una cámara profesional fuera un objeto sin valor, como botar al tacho un lapicero de punta rota. Sin embargo, George sabía que sí era mas de lo que el moreno revelaba.

―Puta…lo siento amigo. Esa cámara era especial no?

―Disculpen, ¿sucedió algo?

Sakura se había acercado a ellos rodeada aun por la toalla. Si había escuchado correctamente había pasado una desgracia. La cara de George lo decía todo.

―Eh, Sakura. Pues sí, aquí mi colega perdió algo de mucho valor.

―¡¿Qué?!

Sakura vio de reojo el rostro de Sasuke que no había dejado de observarla. Un hombre sexy pero estoico. Nada se dejaba traslucir a través su mirada, pero ella podía percibir algo en sus ojos. Ahora debía por todos los medios tratar de recuperar lo perdido. Se lo debía después de haberla ayudado. Grandioso, Sakura. Grandioso.

―Es cierto, aun no se conocen. ―George hizo las presentaciones del caso―Muchachas, éste es Sasuke Uchiha.

―¡¿Sa-Sasuke Uchi-Uchiha?!

Sakura vio confundida a su amiga ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

―Sasuke, ellas son Ino Yamanaka―George señaló a la rubia tan confundido como Sakura por su actitud― y su amiga, Sakura…

―Sakura Haruno―completó la pelirrosa― Yo te agradezco que me salvaras…y ahora debo saber que fue lo que sucedió.

George miró a Sakura bastante pensativo.

―Ehm…Sakura no creo que puedas resolver esto. ―caminó hasta el borde de la piscina viendo en el fondo el maletín negro donde se encontraba la cámara ya arruinada.

―Insisto en saberlo.

No podía dejar de preocuparse. Tendía a cumplir con sus dudas costara lo que costara.

Resignado, George le contestó―Una cámara profesional se encontraba en un maletín negro con varios lentes fotográficos.

Sakura tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa―Y no me digas que el maletín…

―Se hundió.

Oh mierda.

―Pe-pero no hay nada que pueda hacerse…

―No, Sakura. Esas cámaras son muy delicadas y por supuesto que no son aprueba de agua.

Ella se meció los cabellos aun húmedos. Necesitaba pensar y saber cómo solucionarlo. Ella siempre era buena buscando salidas y logrando resultados.

―Saben creo que podemos discutir esto en otro lugar. Sakura te estás congelando.

La mencionada tembló ligeramente. No lo había notado pero de verdad que estaba sintiendo un frío espantoso.

George intervino preocupándose de sus invitadas―Mierda. Cierto, cierto. Disculpen, entren a la casa.

Los dirigió hacia una de las entradas que conectaba con la sala de estar. Así como todas las estancias del lugar, era grande y extremamente lujosa.

―Llamaré a María para que se encargue de secar sus ropas. Sasuke, Sakura vengan.

Ni bien se fue George con Sasuke, Ino cogió del brazo a Sakura llamando su atención. La rubia seguía teniendo una mirada llena de preocupación.

―Ay, Ino. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Sakura, escúchame. Y por favor, escúchame en serio.

Desconcertada, la pelirrosa solo pudo observar a su amiga. ¿Qué lo que le estaba pasando?

―Es Sasuke. Ten mucho cuidado con él.

―¿Qué?

―Te estoy diciendo que no te confíes tanto, Sakura. Sasuke es…

―Espera, espera.

Ahora que Sakura estaba perdida. ¿Tener cuidado? Pero…¿Qué tiene Sasuke?

―¿Estás loca? ―Sakura negó con la cabeza rotundamente― Ino, realmente…

―Sakura, no seas tan terca ―la rubia siguió hablando interrumpiéndola. Necesitaba que Sakura la entendiera― Soy modelo. Conozco este mundo, tu misma me repites que aquí estás fuera de tu elemento. Y por eso te digo que Sasuke no es lo que parece.

Sakura bufó―Ino, por favor. ¿Eres mi madre para decirme que tengo que hacer?

―¡Pero, Sakura…!

―Tranquila. No va a pasar nada. Él no es el cuco o algo por el estilo. ―Sakura suspiró un tanto irritada― Voy a cambiarme.

Ino trató de seguir convenciéndola pero fue inútil. Sakura siguió el camino que la llevaría a estar a solas con Sasuke Uchiha.

Obstinada idiota.

Mordiéndose el labio empezó a deambular por la sala hasta que George apareció. De forma abrupta lo tomó del brazo, era necesaria una conversación con él.

―Se puede saber cómo demonios conoces a Sasuke.

―Pero que diablos, Ino. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ―su amigo bufó― Mas bien debería preguntar quién no conoce a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso tu no?

―Claro que si, todos los que estamos en el medio hemos oído sobre él…y su reputación.

―Es uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mercado. Un ídolo. Como modelo, seguro que sería más famoso como lo es como fotógrafo.

Ahora le tocó a Ino bufar― No me digas. Estoy segura que ganaría mas dinero como modelito de revista. GQ(2) rompería su record de ventas con solo una portada suya. No ves como las tipas se mueren por él.

―Los modelos en general piden que solo él los fotografíe. Hasta hacen reservas, a ojos cerrados se entregan a sus manos. ―George se encogió de hombros―Pocos tienen su talento.

―Dinero, atractivo y talento. La perfecta mezcla llamada Sasuke Uchiha.

―Cierto. Me gusta codearme con colegas de su reputación. Además es buena onda, a pesar de ser un poco…reservado.

―Si, pero aparte de eso no has escuchado sobre él y bueno, sus…

Puso los ojos en blanco―Ino, no seas prejuiciosa. Nunca creía que fueras tan cucufata.(3)

Ino se sonrojó avergonzada―No lo soy. Sasuke Uchiha es sinónimo de problemas. Me da mala espina.

Ella no era cucufata. Solo temía por Sakura y como solita se había metido en la boca del lobo.

.

.

.

Pensativa, Sakura entró a la habitación de invitados. Era muchísimo mas grande que su propio cuarto. Elegante y con toda esa onda chic que la dejaba fuera de su elemento, como bien se lo dijo a Ino. Siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo. Escuchó correr la ducha y de forma abrupta detenerse. Sin duda Sasuke había tomado un baño y ya había acabado.

_Sasuke no es lo que parece. _

Sacudió la cabeza fastidiada, Ino le había metido a la cabeza tontería y media. ¿Acaso conocía a Sasuke? ¿Cómo puede ser tan peligroso?

Y es cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga podría tener la razón. Esta vez.

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a uno de los cuerpos mas increíbles que había visto. Gotas de agua recorrían un torso esculpido de piel clara pero ligeramente bronceada por el sol. Cada hondonada, cada curva denotaba vitalidad, virilidad y la mas peligrosa de las tentaciones. Una floja toalla que se encontraba alrededor de sus caderas no permitía apreciar mas el paisaje. Sin embargo podía imaginárselo, provocando que se sonrojara tontamente.

Se abofeteó mentalmente.

_Deja de babear delante del hombre, Sakura._

Alzo la vista sin dejarse intimidar por sus notables atributos físicos y siguió inspeccionando su rostro. Y qué rostro. Penetrantes ojos negros, una cincelada nariz y unos labios hechos para el pecado.

Era guapo, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque tan masculino que daba gusto a la vista. Si tan solo escuchando su voz era impresionante, tenerlo frente a frente era devastador.

Sakura no solía toparse con hombres tan…_así_. Tan sensuales. Sus amigos nunca lucían tan buenos como los postres que preparaba. Era un milagro que ella tuviera la preciosa vista de ahora. Así que, aun sonrojada pero con la suficiente valentía tomó la decisión de no dejarse intimidar por tremendo hombre.

Sasuke avanzó pasando por su lado. Menta y chocolate olfateó su nariz. Irresistible.

―Es tu turno.

Sakura tragó saliva mientras un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió. Un placentero escalofrío.

―Gracias.

Lentamente se hizo paso hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, del cual cerró con pestillo. Solo por si acaso.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta dando un largo suspiro. No estuvo mal. Simplemente se cambiaría de ropa y muy tranquilos ambos hablarían y se pondrían de acuerdo.

Sí, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

Le intrigaba.

Era diferente, tan fresca e inusual. No el tipo de siempre, pero sabía que desde que puso los ojos en ella sería la siguiente.

_Solo faltaba un detalle más…_

Sasuke le dio una pitada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios mientras daba un vistazo a los jardines que George se vanagloriaba de tener en su casa. Sonrió ligeramente por lo pomposo y divertido que podía resultar ser. Un norteamericano con sentido del humor, chispa y un lenguaje vulgar de lo mas amplio. Buen fotógrafo y agradable compañía. Le agradecería después la ropa prestada y tendría que darle una nueva cámara para su próximo proyecto…

Lástima por el aparato, no es que le importara. Nunca se apegaba a las cosas materiales. _Jamás._

Pero siempre habían excepciones a la regla, porque había cosas que siempre serían parte de él. Íntimos momentos que nunca se repiten dos veces.

Y esos momentos era lo que más apreciable. Solían ser tan efímeros que era una pena que no duraran mas. Sin embargo él podía lograr que perduraran..._para siempre._

Escuchó cerrarse el grifo del baño dándole la señal para comenzar a ponerse cómodo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero de la habitación y dejó que el humo del cigarro lo entretuviera. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Tan solo veremos que tan bien la pequeña Sakura Haruno reaccionaba.

Sonrió se medio lado sabiendo de antemano que ganaría. Porque el nunca perdía y mucho menos comenzaría ahora.

Cerezo, ya eres mía.

.

.

.

**N**_udo _**I**: _Invitación_

.

.

.

_(1)gilear_: seducir de forma descarada, coquetear.

_(2)GQ_: revista mensual para hombres que se enfoca en la moda, el estilo y la cultura masculina.

_(3)Cucufata_: santurrona, chapada a la antigua

* * *

_**.**_

_**R**_o_**F**_er _reportándose._

Pues sí, heme aquí con otra historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado con este inicio bastante directo. Adelanto que no es mi plan hacer un fic largo, claro que todo depende de sus comentarios y mi imaginación ;)  
El Shibari siempre me ha parecido un topic interesante y que, así mismo, me ha causado mucha curiosidad. Viendo mas allá del trasfondo erótico, admiro toda clase de belleza y el Shibari es belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Fue irresistible la idea de volverlo un fic sasusaku. No puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke, cuerdas, y todas esas cosas picantes xD  
Anyway, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios. Sean sinceras y no me hagan tanto bullying. LOL

Nos vemos gente linda.

PD. Lo sé, lo sé, no me he olvidado de los otros fics. Tranquilos todos :)

**.**


	2. Nudo II: Tentación

Ese hombre le mostró un camino donde su vida nunca mas volvería a ser la misma. Cuerdas, nudos, y la mas hermosa de las tentaciones.

¿Se dejaría llevar solo por sus instintos?

Es el arte de las ataduras.

_Shibari._

_._

_._

**Advertencia:** ** OoC** en los personajes principales. Rating** M,** por consiguiente contenido sexual explícito.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

**E**_ntre cuerdas__ y __cerezos_

_por __**R**_o_**F**_er

.

.

.

**N**_udo_**II**: _Tentación_

.

.

.

Lo fastidiaba.

Lo encantaba.

Frunzó el ceño mientras las ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza. Siempre fue del tipo que mantenía las distancias. Prefería no mostrar emociones a simple vista y no dejar que el resto viera su interior. Era como un offsider que optaba por ver su alrededor y actuar según las circunstancias.

Lo mismo era cuando escogía modelos.

¿Era bonita? ¿Cabello oscuro, pelirroja? ¿Demasiado sexual? ¿Sumisa por elección, o dominante de nacimiento?

Había muchos factores que a ciencia cierta formaban parte de su evaluación. Esta parte solía ser muy indirecta, superficial para Sasuke. Podía escoger a sus modelos a dedo, y saber con certeza quien era la perfecta. Siempre le atinaba y nunca fallaba.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

Tenía una sensación molestosa alojada dentro de él. Como si de esta elección dependiera mucho mas de lo que imaginaba y que no podía dejarlo a la suerte.

Gruñó molesto mientras pitaba uno de los cigarrillos de George. Felizmente ambos tenían la misma preferencia por los Malboro, y aunque tener un pequeño gustillo por la nicotina podría considerarse perjudicial solo lo hacía en casos especiales. Como éste por ejemplo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña figura envuelta en una toalla. El vapor de agua caliente seguía su rastro dejándolo ligeramente encandilado.

Y a eso se refería. Muy rara vez encontraba a alguien que lo dejara en ese estado. Sakura lo encandilaba. Sakura y todo ese cabello rosado. Quería tocarlo y ver si realmente era real. Vivo, brillante y diferente.

Un color tan vistoso viniendo de una mujer común como ella. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre tener cabello rosado?

Sakura caminó unos cuantos pasos deteniéndose justo al pie de la cama donde su ropa extra estaba doblada. Era la ropa extra de las modelos que George tenía de repuesto. Con su cuerpo seguro podía quedarle cualquier cosa, moría por ver mas de su piel. Su tez clara lucía aun húmeda por la ducha, y su largo cabello se le pegaba a su espalda dejando sus facciones a su vista y deleite. No poseía el rostro de una diosa, pero tenía rasgos delicados que lo atraían de sobremanera. Ojos grandes y verdes como el jade resplandeciente, una pequeña y encantadora nariz, y unos labios rosas tentadores.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo aun mas intrigado. Casi sonrió al ver su ligero entrecejo fruncido. Y él no solía sonreír con frecuencia, casi nunca.

―Ejem, Uchiha-san…

―Sasuke. Solo Sasuke.

―Eh si, bueno…Sasuke-kun, me voy a cambiar de ropa.

Sasuke no se movió ni un ápice. Siguió ahí sentado cómodamente en el sillón fumando tranquilo y sin apuro alguno.

―Retírate por favor.

―No.

Sakura parpadeó como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien.

―¿Perdón?

―No. ―Sasuke siguió sin moverse. Sus ojos negros tenían una mirada predadora― No necesitas ropa ahora.

Un silencio breve pero tenso se formó en medio de ellos. Notó que la pequeña estaba demasiado anonadada. Estaba a punto de sonreír divertido. Era demasiado divertido y por eso se extrañó. Él nunca se entretiene en las evaluaciones. Nunca tendía a molestar a las candidatas a costa de su diversión. Pero en este caso, era muy distinto, quería hacerla enojar. Quería verla sonrojada, frunciendo el ceño y completamente desnuda.

Ese calor lo invadió de nuevo.

Esta mujer lo excitaba. Mucho.

―Estás bromeando―bufó fastidiada―solo puede ser una broma de mal gusto.

―Nunca bromeo.

―Pues a mi me parece que sí. ―Sakura se ajustó más la toalla. Notó que se le empezaba a resbalar. ¿Sus manos temblaban? ―Sal ahora.

―Hablaremos y te necesito tal cual estás.

Ahora si estaba molesta. Nerviosa pero molesta.

―Gritaré si no te retiras. Lo juro.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos entusiasta. Como le gustaba que le dieran la contra. Especialmente una mujer, y sobre todo ésta. Tenía agallas a pesar de su carita dulce.

―Tienes que retribuirme la cámara, ¿recuerdas?

Tragó saliva aun molesta. Cambió de tema apropósito, quería llevarla al límite. Necesitaba ver todas sus caras, sus expresiones, todo…

Sasuke se detuvo solo unos segundos mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba a algo o a…alguien?

―Se que te debo la cámara y estuve pensando que mejor lo hablamos cuando…

―Serás mi modelo.

Vio de nuevo con mucho orgullo que la había dejado nuevamente perpleja. Es tan divertido ver sus facciones cambiar una y otra vez.

―¿!Q-QUÉ?!

Y ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

―Posarás para mi lente. Ese es el trato.

―P-Pero voy a pagarte la cámara…

―No tienes 20 mil dólares.

Volvió a dejarla perpleja. Sus ojos se volvieron mas grandes de lo que eran y gratamente se dio cuenta que había avanzado unos pasos mas hacia él. Parece que había perdido la noción de su falta de ropa y ahora tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro. Otra vez.

―Te lo pagaré en partes.

―No, lo quiero en efectivo.

―¿Insinúas que soy pobre o algo por el estilo?

―Esa boquita te traerá problemas ―Sasuke tomó su tiempo jugando distraídamente con el filtro. Sonrió mentalmente al verla fruncir mas el ceño. Si quería ganar tendría que jugarse todos sus cartas, y estaba seguro que no perdería con esta pequeña pelirrosa. ―El trato que te doy es simple, directo y beneficioso para ambos.

―Beneficioso dices―Sakura mordió su labio tratando de calmarse. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. ―¡Eres un malvado aprovechador…!

―Te quiero.

Sakura dio un traspié dejando que su toalla se resbalara un poco. Una lástima que no fue por completo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué estás hablando?

―Te quiero. Eres lo que busco.

Su rostro es un poema, pensó Sasuke.

Ese calor inexplicable dentro de su pecho volvió a intensificarse. Calor sexual lo identificó, debía ser eso. Decidió no hacer caso, por ahora, y continúo negociando en la que sería una de sus mejores proyectos Ya lo podía ver, era perfecta.

Sasuke apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero a su lado, y se levantó del sillón caminando directamente hacia ella.

―Es sencillo. Se mi modelo, apóyame con la sesión de fotos y tu trabajo será expuesto en la mejor galería de arte.

Sakura bajó la vista intentado pensar en sus palabras. Sabía que estaba intrigada por su propuesta pero mas que nada la tenía anonadada, ahora solo era esperar su siguiente movimiento.

―De lo que ganes, descontaré lo de la cámara, y te aseguro que te sobrará mucho para tu uso personal.

Lo estaba pensando, ciertamente lo estaba considerando. Sasuke sonrió muy ligeramente. Casi la tenía.

―¿Qué tipo….de fotos haces?

Sasuke parpadeó. Esos ojos jades le devolvieron la mirada, estaba sonrojada, nerviosa pero decidida. Eran sus ojos, ese verde brillante que lo tenía encandilado. Fragilidad, fuerza y una terquedad que lo entusiasmaba. Tenía que tenerla.

―¿Eso significa que aceptas?

Volvió a morderse su labio color rosa y quiso él mismo pasar la lengua por ellos.

―Yo, no lo sé…

―Pero…

―¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero?

Había avanzado tanto que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Sakura tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo. Su talla solía intimidar pero parece que a ella eso quedaba en segundo plano.

―Intuición.―comentó tranquilo―Estás intrigada.

―Con una propuesta así…

―Lo sé.

Sakura bajó su rostro apretando muy fuertemente la toalla a su alrededor. Quería hacerse la poco interesada, pero estaba fallando. Su rostro es como un libro abierto. Podía ver lo abochornaba que estaba.

―Solo me tomarías fotos. ¿Eso es todo?

―Eso es todo.

Alzó la mirada y vio en sus orbes desconfianza. No era natural que desconfíen de él, las modelos que tuvo siempre estuvieron desesperadas por estar bajo su lente, y bajo de él también.

Sakura no buscaba eso…por ahora. Porque el se moría por probar un poco de ese cerezo.

―¿Trato?

Suspirando sonoramente ella asintió derrotada.

―Trato.

No pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación. Su autocontrol flaqueó. Tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y alzó su rostro tan común pero tan hermoso del mismo modo.

―No fue tan difícil.

―No eres tú el que saldrá en las fotos.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado dejando a Sakura sin palabras. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

―Cambiarás de idea cuando las veas.

Y diciendo eso la besó. Fue instintivo e imparable.

Escuchó a Sakura gemir suavemente mientras probaba esos labios. Eran dulces, suaves y perfectos, unos capullos rosas que se abrieron sin que lo pidiera y dejaron que su lengua probara la suya. Fue un beso intenso y rápido. Como quería que fuera.

Extrañamente su cuerpo pedía otra cosa, como quedarse y probar mas de ella.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no actuaba por impulsos. O sea creía él.

―Es un trato, Sakura. Pasaré a las 3 por tu local.

Acariciando por última vez la piel de su rostro, la dejó en la habitación mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

―¡Espera!

Sintió su respiración agitada. No pudo dejar de sentirse satisfecho. Dejarla descolocada y al borde de la irritación le estaba gustando mas de la cuenta.

―No me has dicho que tipos de fotos son.

Sin voltearse dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

―Esa será tu tarea para mañana. Hasta entonces.

.

.

.

.

Tenía la mente en blanco.

Ni siquiera había escuchado del todo el sermón de Ino de camino a casa: "Sasuke bla bla bla no te dije bla bla bla yo tenía razón bla bla bla"

Suspiró pensando en su amiga. La quería de verdad, pero no estaba del todo despierta para pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Y por supuesto que no le había contado lo que pasó. No del todo, claro.

Su apartamento estaba en el segundo piso del edificio en que trabajaba donde la pastelería se encontraba en el primero. Los Haruno siempre vivieron de esa forma y de generación en generación ese local había sido el sustento de la familia.

Ahora que se encontraba sola, ella era la única que podía disponer del negocio familiar. Y por supuesto contaba con grandes amigos que eran los mejores empleados de todos.

Pensar en trabajo no logró en disipar el estupor del encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha.

_Esa será tu tarea para mañana._

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que buscara como una stalker todo sobre él? ¿Cómo sabe que lo haría?

Inquieta se meció los cabellos y al hacerlo recordó ese momento íntimo. Jamás la habían besado de esa forma. Sasuke fue demasiado hábil. Fue una combinación entre demanda, sutileza y experiencia. Se sonrojó ligeramente al tocar sus labios. Podía sentir aun su tacto y su sabor.

Menta y chocolate. Había adivinado.

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente.

No, Sakura. No vas a hacerlo.

No actuarás como una fangirl.

De ninguna manera.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se dirigía su cama, se detuvo. Sacudió la cabeza y gimió vencida.

Maldita sea él. ¡Que odio!

Con eso en mente, volvió a colocarse la chaqueta, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió hacia la calle. Tenía que averiguar sobre ese hombre y quién demonios era.

Y un café internet era el único lugar donde podía saber todo lo que necesitaba.

Ni bien entró al establecimiento pidió un espacio reservado, lejos de ojos curiosos. Quería estar completamente tranquila viendo lo que sería una lectura de lo más interesante sin duda. Aish, jamás había hecho esto en su vida. No tenía internet en casa, y no le iba a pedir la laptop a Ino para googlear sobre Sasuke. Ni hablar. Tenía que buscar en esta cabina lo que quería.

Abrió el navegador Chrome y buscó las dos palabras claves: Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía muchas fotos. Fotos demasiado sexys. Parecían de pasarela.

Bueno, iría por orden. Primero buscaría en lo mas confiable que hay en cuanto a biografías. Después vería las fotos, muy despacio.

Sasuke Uchiha en Wikipedia era lo más lógico. Cuando abrió la página se topó con otra de esas fotos suyas que quitan el aliento. Incluso en digital resultaba increíblemente sensual. Se dio otra bofetada mental mientras leía.

_Sasuke Uchiha__ es modelo, fotógrafo y artista contemporáneo nacido en __Okinawa_...

―Asi que naciste en Okinawa.

Esa era la razón por la que su piel lucía mas bronceada. Interesante.

Sin embargo cuando siguió leyendo se quedó de piedra.

―¡¿Qué?!

Se tapó la boca con la mano demasiado sorprendida. Sasuke…¡él tiene 10 años mas que ella!

―Imposible…es imposible.

No podía creerlo. Y ella con 25 sentía que estaban en la misma generación. ¡Ese hombre lucía mas joven de lo que parecía! Dios, cómo es posible. ¿Sasuke se mantiene en hielo o algo por el estilo?

Meciéndose los cabellos un tanto nerviosa, continúo con la lectura.

_Hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto __Uchiha__. Su familia es dueña de un gran emporio textil y artesanal. Las tiendas Uchiha son reconocidas en todo el país por la venta de artículos y accesorios de decoración y mas aun por la elaboración de trajes ceremoniales tradicionales. Ambos apoyan enormemente al turismo._

Que tonta, quien no ha escuchado de las tiendas Uchiha. Aun recuerda como su madre gastó todos sus ahorros comprando un pequeño kimono para ella. Eran carísimos.

―Así que Sasuke se pudre en dinero.

Se mordió el labio intrigada. No le sorprendía el hecho de saber que tenía una alta solvencia económica. Si ha sido modelo de seguro habrá ganado mucho dinero por su cuenta, si es que no depende de sus padres todavía.

Nah, imposible. Ese hombre es independiente desde la punta del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies.

Como sea, aun faltaban algunos párrafos por leer.

_A los 15 años comenzó a modelar para algunas revistas, convirtiéndose en uno de los modelos más jóvenes de la industria. A los 20 se volvió imagen de marcas mundiales de ropa y comenzó su ascenso como modelo de pasarela. Ha prestado su imagen para GQ, Vogue, V, Vanity Fair, entre otros._

Esto lo confirmaba, ese hombre era modelo. El porte, la estatura, la contextura, su rostro, esa belleza masculina impactante que hacía suspirar…

_Años después se hizo más conocido como fotógrafo. Llevó varios años estudiando la carrera de Fotografía en la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Tokio. Ganó reconocimiento por varias de sus exposiciones donde mostraba inteligentes y audaces vistas de la capital y su gente en actividad. Sin embargo también obtuvo críticas por sus últimos trabajos, volviéndose un fotógrafo controversial. _

―¿Controversial?

_Últimas exposiciones suyas han presentado el __shibari__ como tema central._

―Shibari…esa palabra nunca la había escuchado antes. ―Sakura frunzó el ceño muy curiosa―Será motivo para leer mas adelante.

Dándole click derecho a la palabra, llevó el significado de s_hibari_ a una nueva pestaña. Lo checaría después.

_Y mas que nada han sido declaraciones suyas donde considera al fotógrafo japonés __Nobuyoshi Araki __como gran inspiración._

―Así que lo admiras…me pregunto qué tipo de fotografías tiene.

Llevó a otra pestaña el nombre ese.

_Por otro lado, sus trabajos con el __kinbaku también conocido como shibari han llegado a ser reconocidos y alabados por otros sectores, como los grupos que practican __BDSM._

―¿BDSM? Rayos, creo haberlo escuchado en algún lado….―suspiró pensativa―otra pestaña para ti.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, Sasuke resultó ser mas de lo que aparentaba. Solo esperaba saber si haber hecho el trato con él habría resultado lo correcto.

Maldita sea, como llegó a tener una deuda de 20 mil dólares. Lo peor es que realmente no tenía dinero, estaba juntando lo suficiente para sobrevivir el mes y cumplir con sus empleados, pagar servicios, etc etc etc. Tenía que admitirlo pero no iba a poder pagarlo…ni en partes, y por ningún motivo usaría sus ahorros de emergencia. Inaceptable.

Solo le quedaba ser modelo de Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de su interesante y aun misteriosa biografía, sentía que había algo mas tras la imagen de fotógrafo y modelo sexy.

Ahora solo faltaba ver las demás palabras claves.

Sakura comenzó por la palabra Shibari que era lo que mas curiosidad le daba. Incluso decidió esta vez ir por la galería de imágenes, quizá sería mas ilustrativo…

―Mierda…

Calló al ver la lluvia de imágenes tras la pantalla. Sintió su presión subir, sus mejillas volverse del rojo mas intenso y su boca abrirse como la de un pez fuera del agua.

¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Sakura se tapó el rostro mientras intentaba procesar la información en su cerebro. A Sasuke….¡¿a él le van estas cosas?!

Cuerdas, nudos, mujeres colgando de los techos, todas ellas rodeadas con cuerdas, amarradas…Dios, era demasiado, demasiado denigrante.

Ino tenía razón. Maldita sea, siempre la tuvo. Ese hombre es extraño, diferente, peligroso. ¡Mierda, nunca se dejaría hacer eso! Maldito pervertido. ¡No se dejaría hacer esto ni en un millón de años!

Sakura sintió su cuerpo hervir. ¿De indignación, de rabia, de algo más? No lo sabía, pero saber que a Sasuke, un hombre que había considerado demasiado sensual y atractivo, fuera partidario de este tipo de cosas, la avergonzaba, la decepcionaba… Por qué le gustaba es lo primero que se preguntó. Quería saber la razón, quería saber por qué la veía a ella como ese tipo de modelo…

¿Por qué?

Alzó la vista mirando las fotos y se quedó pensativa. Sonrojada trató de entender el meollo de todo el asunto, de la supuesta propuesta. ¿Sasuke era un maldito fotógrafo reconocido con tendencias pervertidas? ¿De verdad te gusta atar a las mujeres, Uchiha?

Se quedó viendo una de las fotos, una donde una mujer estaba de espaldas trenzada con cientos de cuerdas. Eso provocó que una ilusión descabellada apareciera en su mente: Una pelirrosa atada con cuerdas negras de una forma muy intrincada con la espalda expuesta, las nalgas desnudas y mirando de reojo a alguien…a ese alguien con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

―Mierda, basta.

Asustada se frotó los ojos. No puede ser que haya fantaseado con eso justo en ese instante. Era una locura porque lo estaba considerando.

Sakura, estás tan jodida.

.

.

.

.

―Sakura-chan.

La mencionada volteó viendo a una de las empleadas de su pastelería. Hinata Hyuga era una amiga de la infancia y actual mano derecha. Cabello largo y oscuro, y con unos deslumbrantes ojos grises, Hinata era considerada una belleza en el barrio. No le deprimía, ni le fastidiaba ser la menos agraciada del grupo. A Hinata le debía mucho porque sin su apoyo estaría como una loca llevando a buen camino el negocio. Sus habilidades con la contabilidad le habían salvado la vida.

―Dime, Hinata.

―Tengo apuntado aquí en la agenda que tienes encuentro a las 3 de la tarde con…

Sakura interrumpió a Hinata negando con la cabeza. Sus brazos formaron una cruz gigantesca.

―No lo digas, no lo digas….porque no iré.

Hinata parpadeó. ―¿No irás? Pero si tu misma lo marcaste en tu agenda.

―Cambié de opinión. N-nunca. No pienso dejarme ver por él ni por todas las cerezas del mundo. ¡Nunca! ―Sakura siguió hablando sin parar muy nerviosa. Hinata lo notaba― Si llama dile que no estoy. Para él no estoy. Me mudé, me caí en un foso muy oscuro y nunca más saldré de ahí.

―Esto, Sakura-chan…¿sucedió algo?

―N-no, no. ―Sakura río con las mejillas sonrojadas― Nada que preocuparse.

―Bueno esta bien. Si Uchiha…

―Shhhh. ―Sakura calló ligeramente a su amiga―No menciones su nombre. Ese tipo es capaz de aparecer de la nada. Porfa Hinata, no me preguntes por qué pero hazme este favorcito si? Para él, no existo. ¿Ya?

Hinata sonrió como siempre ella lo hace. ―Esta bien, no preguntaré. Le diré que no estas disponible.

―Gracias, gracias.

Así era Hinata. Era un dulce, un pan de Dios.

―Bien, solucionado eso ahora me tengo que encargar de cierto idiota irresponsable.

―¿Te refieres a Naruto-kun?

―Que otro idiota podría ser.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente. A veces se preguntaba cómo hay gente que puede ser tan ciega y no ver lo evidente. Así como ella que fue pareja de ese idiota rubio por más de un año. Sinceramente Naruto era un idiota. Era su amigo de la infancia y todo, pero seguía siendo el mas grande idiota. Lo peor es que Sakura era mas idiota por no saber que cualidades le había visto. Ah sí, la hacía reir. Naruto Uzumaki era demasiado gracioso, confiable, divertido y fiel. Lamentablemente era un idiota, un idiota que no se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba loquita por él.

Conclusión, tenía que lograr que Naruto se fijará en el buen partido que tiene con Hinata y no con ella. Como odiaba lo insistente que era. Siempre le pedía volver y ella le tiraba un puñetazo en el hombro o en el estómago.

―¿Por qué me pegas, Sakura-chan?

―Porque te lo he ido un millón de veces. No vamos a volver.

―Pero te quiero Sakura-chan. ―Naruto hizo un puchero intentando ser tierno

―Naruto, déjate de tonterías y dame la mercancía que me debes. Idiota irresponsable.

Y ha sido así desde el día que ella decidió terminar.

Sin embargo ahora la situación era diferente. Eran amigos y nada mas. Por supuesto que también era su empleado. Un empleado que le debe llevar toda la fruta que necesita para la elaboración de los postres. Lo bueno del tonto de Naruto era que tenía su propio invernadero y una gran cantidad de fruta selecta y exclusiva. La mejor que podía conseguir. Así que a pesar de todo tenía que agradecerle porque sin él mucho de los postres no se harían realidad.

Se escuchó la bocina de una camioneta. Era Naruto.

―Ya llegó Naruto, iré a recibirlo a la puerta de atrás. Encárgate del mostrador porfa.

―Ok.

Mientras Sakura iba a ver a Naruto, Hinata suspiró cansada. Le gustaba su trabajo y mas le gustaba poder ver al rubio las veces que podía, pero el mostrador no era su fuerte. Mizuki era mas indicada. Era ella la ayudante de Sakura en la cocina y tenía potenciar para atender a los clientes. No como ella que tartamudeaba como una tonta delante de todos los extraños.

La campanilla sonó y un nuevo cliente ingresó.

Alto, oscuro, apuesto…esto era mucho para sus nervios. Necesitaba ayuda. SOS, Sakura, Mizuki…alguien.

―¿Dónde está Sakura?

―¿Dis-disculpe?

―Sakura Haruno. Que venga ahora.

Hinata tragó saliva. La presencia de este moreno era demasiado fuerte. Impactante.

―¿Y usted es?

―Sasuke Uchiha.

―¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Gracias a dios, Mizuki apareció. La bonita castaña de cabello rizado y ojos pardos la salvó de una posible escena vergonzosa.

―Oh un cliente, buenas tardes….OH POR DIOS.

―¿Us-usted es el que te-nía una cita con Sakura-chan?

―¡¿Cómo que una cita?! ¡¿Sakura con Sasuke Uchiha?!

El aludido no hizo mas que entrecerrar los ojos fastidiado. Las fanáticas en extremo era lo que mas odiaba de ser famoso. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo por la pelirrosa hasta que escuchó una voz conocida. Sin perder ni un segundo, se fue siguiendo esa voz.

―¡Espera, Sasukeeee!

―Mizuki, no entiendo que sucede. ―interrumpió totalmente confundida

―Hinata, es Sasuke Uchiha.

Se quedó confusa sin saber como reaccionar.

―¡No me digas que no lo conoces! Ese hombre es un bombón. Un bombón mas rico de los que prepara Sakura. ―Mizuki rió al ver la cara de Hinata― Es un conocido modelo, un cuerazo andante. ¿Me entiendes? Todas las mujeres tenemos sueños húmedos con ese hombre.

Hinata parpadeó no sintiéndose parte del club fan de Sasuke ―Pero…¿Por qué está buscando a Sakura-chan?

―Esa mi querida Hinata, es la pregunta del millón.

.

.

.

.

**N**_udo_**II**: _Tentación_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**R**_o_**F**_er _reportándose._

Segundo nudo, segundo paso.

Fue divertido escribirlo. Tentador y con cierta cuota de misterio. Especialmente del background del Uchiha. Poco a poco se sabrá mas de él, el shibari, su trabajo, la relación que tendrán esos dos y muchas mas cosas :D

El próximo nudo será mas fuerte, mas opresivo y veremos a un Sasuke mas dominante ;)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos gente linda.


End file.
